But Its A WHOLE Canadian Dollar
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: So what if Trish & Lita discovered that Jericho & Christian were only being nice to them to see if who could win a bet to nail the other first, thats not going to stop Jericho & Christian from keeping the bet going with higher stakes. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE #1: EVERYONE feels so freckin sorry for Lita & Trish after the 1/12/2003 Raw that its makign me sick. Heres

another POV on the whole thing.

NOTE #2: Hey guess what people, this is a landmark story for me. Its the 50th story of mine on this site! Yeah love those landmarks. Anyways after this its onward and upward to 100!!!! Yeah 50 fics go me!

BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho turned his head towards the door.

"Something wrong Chris?" Christian asked, as his fellow Canadians smile quickly faded.

"Did you just hear someone crying out there?" Jericho asked. Christian shrugged. "That was crying? I thought someone was laughing!" Christian said, walking towards the opendoor.

"Yeah it sounded alot like laughing to. It was almost borderline porn star acting." Jericho said, scratching his head. Christian walked towards the open door and saw Trish running away dropping a Team Canada hocky Jeresy on the floor.

"HA!!!!" Christain said pointing.

"Ha? What do you mean ha? Whats the Ha?" Jerichosaid running to the door.

"THAT was Trish! She heard you! Now you not gonna nail her! That Canadian dollar is all mine now!" Chrstian said in a giddy type of way. Jericho just frowned and slapped Christain against the head.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You idiot! Trish is gonna go tell Lita!" Jericho said, Christian raised a eyebrow.

"Dammit!" Christian said quickly tuning to the camera man and shoved him against the wall.

"Dammit whats wrong with you, you stupid camer man!? If you had a decent bone in your body you would of told us Trish was there!" Christian yelled.

"Yeah you jackass!" Jericho said shoving him aswell.

"Hey if you guys had any decent bones in your bodies you wouldnt of pulled this crap!" The cameraman said.

"Why you little I outta-" Christian said raising his fist at the camera man before Jericho stops him.

"Hey what are you doin' Chris!?" Christian said,Jericho shook his head.

"Think about it Christian. This is just a littlecurve ball."

"A curve ball?" "Yeah....If where as great as we think we are, and I know I am, then that just means we have to turn up the Canadian mojo just a little more." Jericho said walking down the hall and picking up the hockeyjersey.

"Yeah, I guess your right, and no one has moreCanadian mojo then I!"

"In your dreams little Christian! Im praticallyThe KING of Canadian mojo!"

"The king of Canadian mojo!? Dammit! Your the king of the world, the king of bling bling, and now the king of Canadian mojo!? I wanna be the king ofsomething!" Christian winned.

"You can be the king of always finishing first after the highlight of the night." Jericho said,shoving the jersy on.

"Yeah!...no wait! Thats no good!"

"Hey I always finish forst so finishing 2nd allthe time is pretty good."

"Oh yeah well I'll show you! I'll nail Litabefore you can nail Trish!"

"You wish! That Canadian dollar is as good as mine, I just cant wait to get that looney in my hand!"

"Oh yeah! You seem pretty sure of yourself, what do you say we rasie the stakes!?"

"Higher then a Canadian dollar!? Are you madman!"

"Well if your afraid...."

"Afraid? Me? Chris Jericho? Y2J? The Highlight Of The Night? The King Of The World? The Allotoh Of Rock And Rolla? The King Of Bling Bling? The First Ever Undisputed Champion? The King Of Canadian Mojo? I fearnothing!"

"Wow....you have alot of names for yourself."

"Well thats just because Im so important."

"Well what do you say we rasie the stakes anyways I bet I have more Canadian mojo then you!"

"Alright then fine! What do you propose?"

"I propose we raise the anity from one whole Canadian dollar to TWO WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLARS!" Cristian said with a sadistic grin and his figer up in the air, while Jericho looks more then shocked about how high the stakes had been raised.

"Heh...yeah....ok I'll take that bet, and I'll still win!" Jericho said poking Christian.

"Ok then fine, the winner can also lay claim to the title of The TRUE King Of Canadian Mojo!"

"What!?! Ok you've just gone mad now!"

"To rich for you huh Chris?" Christian said folding his arms and walking away ever so slowly. Jericho quickly grabbed Christian and turned himaround to face him again.

"Like I said, I fear nothing! Your on, and you know what? I'll nail Trish tonight!" Jericho cliamedgrinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah!? Well....well Im gonna nail Lita before we leave the buildign tonight!"

"Oh yeah!? Well Im gonna nail Trish before thehour is up!"

"Oh yeah!? Well Im gonna nail Lita before thehalf hour is up!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then we'll see! Just you wait I'll nail Trish first!"

"Then lets start right now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine.....GASP!!!! CHRISTIAN LOOK OVER THERE!" Jericho said quickly pointing behind him. Christianquickly tuned around.

"What!?!"

"Lita just went that way! I saw her turn thecorner!"

"She did!?"

"Yeah!"

"Great!" Christain said running in that direction. Jericho just grinned thinking that that Twooney was his good as his, as well as the title ofThe King Of Canadian Mojo.

TO BE CONTINUED........

WELLLLLLLLLLLLL..........thats the first part of this 3 or 4 part ongoing saga of Who nails who first. I like how this is coming together. All you Jericho/Trish shippers, and Christian/Lita shippers if your disappointed by this then think about it this way. Its much to silly to be taken seriously! Oh and if your wondering....A Loony is the name of The Canadian Dollar, & Twoony is the name of the Canadain two Dollar Coin. So review and tell me what you think of my 50th freckinstory! Yeah 50!

LaTerZ

-T Bond 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE: My Spellchecker is still on vacation sorry people.

BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: I Might Even See A...A...A...A...ANICKEL!!!!!!"

After sending Christian in the wrong direction, Jericho runs the way Trish was knowing right away where she was, the womens locker room. Jericho smirked at the thought of barging right in there, perhaps he'll see a boobie or two, maybe even three. Jericho stopped running for a second and clapped his hands in glee at the thought then started running again.

"Boobies, boobie, boobies, boobies..." Jericho repeated under his breath then stopped dead in this tracks and smiled at a new thought....a even better thought. Jericho reached in his pocket and took out a hand full of change including one Canadian nickel, he looked at the queen on one side then quickly flipped it over where he saw the beaver.

"Is it possible that I will see one?" Jericho said eyes wider then a child who has just discovered the sticky playboy under his parents bed. It may be gross, but hell all the 10 year old is gonna think off is the good inside....and that dosent include the articles. Jericho shoved the change back in his pocket and ran at a even fast pase until he came to the womens locker room.

"This is the moment of truth." Jericho said to himself. "This is where I might get to see some boobies, or possibly even a...a....a.....a....a Nickel....heh heh...a nickel...Im so clever." Jericho put his hands through his hair & took a deep breath before opening the door and running in to see nothing, but Trish crying in the corner.

"What the hell? No boobies? No nickels? Theres not even two lesbians in here making out!!! WHAT KIND OF TWISTED WOMENS LOCKER ROOM IS THIS!?!" Jericho yelling in total disgust, apperently the movies had let him down on this one, but Trish was there at least, thats the main thing he wanted to see....well it is again now anyways. Trish was looking at him tears streaming down her face wondering what thehellwas going on.

"Chris what the hell are you doing here!?" Trish yelled between tears. Jericho smiled non chalontly and walked over to her.

"Im here for you baby. Why are you crying?" Jericho said in very fake but still very beliveable sympathy. He wipped the tears away from Trish as she turned her head away from him.

"You've got buster! With what you were going on with and then you STILL come here and try to nail me! For once Im glad I was a prune!"

"You mean Prude." Jericho said correcting her. Trish just stared blankly at him.

"I do?"

"Well you dont make me shit...."

"Right...prude it is." Trish said still frowing, Jericho smiled this would be easier then he thought, with that one interaction Jericho descovered that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

"Trish why are you hiding in here?" Jericho asked playing dumb, something he had to try very hard to dowith is quick wit.

"Because of you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Cause you said that you and Christian had a bet going where you would see if you could nail me first or if Christian can nail Lita first!" Trish yelled. Jericho looked blankly at Trish then started to laugh, in a jolly manner that would match Santa Claus himself. Trish just looked at him in her usualconfused state.

"And just whats is so funny?" Trish yelled. Jericho wiped away a tear that never existed which was unkown to Trish and put his arm around her.

"Oh Trish I was just helping Christian, arnt you forgetting thats hes trying to become The Rocks successor?" Jericho said with a smirk.

"He is?...wait that still dosent explain anything!" Trish yelled moving Jerichos arm off ofher.

"Oh but it explains everything. Remember how Christian dubbed himself the New Peoples Champ a while ago? Well now he wants to take it to the next step in becoming The Rocks successor and go into acting." Jericho explained once again putting his arm around Trish.

"That STILL dosent exlain anything!!!!" Trish yelled once more removing Jerichos arm.

"Oh my silly little Trish. Im afraid you walked in on a acting exercise!"

"A Acting excerise?"

"Yeah!!! You see we wanted to think about the most recockulous situation ever and what could be more recockulous then Christian and myself making a bet to see who could nail you and Lita first!"

"Really?"

"Would I EVER lie to you?"

"Ummmm....Well....I dont know..." Trish said trailing off a little.

"Awwww Trish I cant believe you would think I or Christian would ever do that to the two of greatest women in the whole entire world, which includes my mother and grandmother, and for what? A whole Canadian dollar?! Im hurt." Jericho said letting his lower lip tremble while flashing those puppy dog eyes that Trish could never resist. Trish looked at him then smile andstarted to laugh herself.

"Oh I feel like such a idiot! Of corse you guys wouldnt do that, your two perfect gentlemen, like Christian and ESPICALLY you! I so sorry I ever thought that my Chrissy-poo would ever lie to me, youve never told a lie in your life!" Trish said smiling ear to ear at Jericho, who was smiling back.

"Yup and to continue in the tradition of never telling a lie in my lie I gotta tell you to never call me "Chrissy-poo" eheheheh eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvver again, cause its horrible." Jericho said throwing hisarm around Trish yet again.

"Ok I'll never call you Chrissy-poo again.....you know Chris....I think I need to take a shower." Trish said smiling again.

"Whew good thing to cause you stink!" Jericho said, throwing his arms in the air. Trish just giggled at him.

"Oh silly Chris, I dont stink."

"The hell you dont! In fact the other day I ran over this skunk on the road and well...lets just said compared to you he was a breath of fresh air!"

"Oh....well I guess I really should shower...."

"Well yeah!" Jericho said with a almost stern look. Trish once more just smiled.

"You wanna join me?" Tirsh said. Jericho though it over for a second.

"Nickel." He said smiling smugly.

"What?"

"Nevermind lets just go!"

"Ok!" Trish jumped up and ran to the showers with Jericho in close tow taking one last look at the clock before going in.

"Heh.....17 minutes! Beat that Christian!" Jericho said under his breath so that Trish couldnt hear him while sporting a huge smile both at the fact that he was about to get some but that he would win the beat getting Both Canadian dollars, and the title for King of Canadian mojo.

TO BE CONTINUED..........

Well theres another chapter of complete zanyiess. Trish fans out there....You may be wondering if Im sorry...The answer...not really. Alls fair in mockery and sillyness! Hell I who knows what I could mock next....ANYWAYS Please review and tell me what you think. Until the next Chapter where we see ifChristian fares as well with Lita.

LaTerZ

-T Bond 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.NOTE:

My Spellchecker is still on vacation sorry people.

BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: The Tables Are Turned

Christian ran down the hallway that Jericho had pointed out to him. If Lita was down there, then he would bone her, and he would bone her faster then Jericho would nail Trish, or his name wasnt Ruseinoff McShankledee....which it wasnt, but hey better safe then sorry. I mean why would he want to change his name? They named an entire religion after him for Christians sakes! As he turned the cover he saw Lita was no where to be found, he quickly turned around and saw Jericho running in the oppisite direction.

"Jericho!!!!" Christian yelled behind gritted teeth, but knowing there was no time to to complain he continued running on his way, if he was lucky he would find Lita around the corner, as he turned the corner his dream of boning Lita came much closer as she was standing right there.

"LITA!!!!" Christian yelled showcasing his perfect smile, he may not of had 42 teeth like his brother Edge, but his smile was still quite perfect, but what wold you expect when brushing 17 times a day, this teeth really did have that twinkle that you see on TV. Lita looked at him with a eyebrow raised as he stopped right in front of her.

"Yes?" Lita said questioning him. Christian looked behind Lita and frowned, putting both hands behind his back and scuffing on his feet. Lita gave him a odd look as Christian acted like a little boywho was about to be scolded.

"Whats wrong with you?" Lita asked, growing more confused. Christian continued to look pathatic.

"Have you been talking to Trish?" Christianasked. Lita shook her head.

"Not since way earlier tonight." She said. Right away Christians pathatic stance, turned into a joyestone.

"You havent really!? Thats great!"

"Why is that great?" Lita asked, Christian just smiled, the shine from his teeth blinding Lita a little, the guys smile could LITTERLY light up a room, perhaps even better then a flashlight.

"Oh it just is, thats all....you know Lita...the last few weeks Ive been masterbasting alot, and each time Ive only thought of you." christian said his smile growing wider, Lita however looked a little disgusted.

"Gee....thanks Christian....I umm...thanks...." Lita said not sure of what exctally to say.

"Well Lita guess what!"

"Im afraid to."

"Then I'll tell ya! I got some good news this entire time I didnt think I was ready for someone so great as you but Im ready to replace my hand with your....umm...with you." Christian said smiling again. Lita just shook her head at him.

"Why so you can win the bet?" Lita asked bluntly. Christian stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

"YOU SAID YOU WERNT TALKING TO TRISH!!! YOU LIAR!!! And you know lying is so much worse then what me and Chris did!!!" Christian said pointing his finger at her in disgust the thought that she would lie to him was unforgiveable. Lita just shook her headat him.

"No Christian saw it on the TV." Lita said.

"What TV?"

"The one right behind me." Lita said pointing to it. Christian slapped his fist in his hand.

"Damm that camera man! He really wasnt a freind!"

"Oh forget it, c'mon lets go screw." Lita said. Now it was Christians turn to stare at her blankly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But....arnt you totally disgusted by me?"

"No more then usual, but truth is, Im just a big 'ol slut and I was just trying to get in your pants." Lita said bluntly. Christian dropped his jaw in disgust.

"What!?! You just wanted my man meat!?" Christian said.

"Well yeah."

"How dare you! What kind of person would just use another one like that!"

"You were gonna do the same thing!" Lita yelled back at him, causing Christian to stop in his tracks.

"Oh yeah...Ok lets go do it now, I'll be Jerichos time for sure now, I cant belive I lucked out enough to get the really big skank!" Christian said smiling, Lita returned the smile.

"Yeah well you did." Lita said, Christian smiled even brighter forcing Lita to sheild her eyes, from the shine.

"Great, Im gonna get some!" Christian said againsmiled once more.

"Just one condition though Christian." Lita said,Christian shrugged.

"And that is?"

"We video tape it, this way I can get in your pants and get revenge on Matt to make him jealous all at the same time." Lita said, causing Christian to frown.

"Its...umm...its not gonna show up on the internet like that Paris Hillton tape is it?"Christian asked.

"Well were big stars so of corse it will."

"....Yeah sure why not, I have some rather impressive man meat, and Im sure I can make any guy out there jealous."

"Yeah, yeah whatever who gives a shit Im getting really freckin horney and since your the closest person to me I you have to screw me!" Lita said raising her voice a little, Christian nodded, then stopped.

"Wait you meant closest guy around you right?" Christian asked. Lita rolled her eyes.

"Ummmmmm....Yeah, sure whatever, now come on stop screwing around so we can go screw around!" Lita said dragging Christian into the closest locker room. Christian wanting to win the bet and bone Lita anyways followed looking at the clock before he closed the door.

"Ha...17 minutes! Beat that Chris!" Christian said with a smug smile

TO BE CONTINUED.........

And there the 3rd chapter. I WAS gonna have Lita be a dumbass too, but what would be the fun in that, besides Lita seems like she would be really slutty before she would be really stupid...then again....I could be wrong. Anyways, Trish is dumb, & Lita is a major slut. All this and Jericho & Christian have the same time of 17 minutes, make sure to return next time to see what happens next...also its probally gonna be the last chapter so it has that going for it to. Anyways until that chapter pops up why not tell mewhat you think of this one.

LaTerZ

-T Bond 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

NOTE: My Spellchecker is still on vacation sorry people.

BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 4: And The Winner Is.....

Jericho left the womens locker room and stood outside the door for about ten seconds. Jericho looked in both directions a smug smile on his face which was a glow, of either pride or knowledge that he had won the bet. Jericho strightened his shirt a little and walked back to the direction of the locker room he had Christian had been previously.

"The king of bling bling." Jericho said to himself quietly. He continuted to walk down the hall way passing, Rene Dupree and Rob Conway on his way, he stopped both of them in there tracks. Both confused asto Jerichos actions.

"Yes misour Jericho?" Dupree asked, shooting Conway a look of pure bewilderment, a look that Conway quickly returned. Jericho just grinned and laughed a little, putting a hand on both of there shoulders.

"Mr. Dupree, Mr. Conway....I just nailed Trish Stratus." Jericho said in full cocky mode. Dupree and Conway both smiled brightly obvioulsy happy forJericho.

"Thats great Chris!" Conway said. Rene agreed nodding his head at a quicken pace.

"Yes Im so happy for Misour Jericho!" Rene said, doing his little french dance in the honor of Jerichos, enormous victory. Jericho smiled brightly at Renes dance first pointing to his feet then clapping, while laughing with pure joy. If no one had known any better you would think that Jericho had lost his virginity all over again. Conway much like Jericho laughed and claps his hands for Renes little french dance, until Rene finally stopped mouth wide open as if he had just got a brilliant idea. He put his hands on Jerichos shoulders a giving him a serious yet jubulant look at the same time.

"Misour Jericho, I shall give to you the finest wine from Frances finest vinyard, yes?" Rene said, wanting Jerichos honest opinion, which is exctally what he got. Jericho slapped Renes hands off his shoulders giving Rene a look of pure disgust, as if he had just walked in on his father cheating on his mother with his biological brother.

"What are you sick!? WINE!?! Its only the finest champaine for me junior!" Jericho said indigently, the same disgusted look on his face, Jericho shoved Rene away from him then continued onto his locker room to wait for Christian leaving Dupree and Conway to scratch there heads and wonder what had just happen.

At the same Christian walked out of the locker room that he and Christian had been in, though instead of looking cocky as hell like Jericho, Christian looked disgusted by what had just transpired. Instead of walking away slowly, like Jericho Christian ran, but it was no ordinary run, it was one that would make even the quickest Olympic spriter proud. On his way to the locker room where he would meet with Jericho he ran right into Mark Henery with a thud casuing him to fall flat on his ass. Mark and his manager Theodore Long looked at Christian and shook there heads.

"Where are you off to so fast playa?" Long asked, with an eyebrow raised, while Mark Henery continued to stand in front of him with his arms crossed looking down at the fallen Canadian who quickly scrambled backto his feet.

"Why dont you guys watch where Im going!" Christian yelled at them, Henery scowled at him, taking a step forward, causing Christian to take a few back. Theodore Long however stopped the mountian of a man from advance by stepping in front of him and holding up a hand.

"Now listen up playa, rap with me for a second. We just wanted to know where you were goin so fast ya feelin me?" Long said brushing down his 700 dollar suit with one hand. Christian looked at Mark Henery then at Long, and fearing for his life decided to just tell him so hecould be on his way.

"I was on my way back to my locker room to tell Chris that I poked Lita & and won the bet!" Christian said grinning ever so slightly. Henery grinned and chuckled at Christian while long nodded his approval. Christian grinned a little wider as he stroked his chin.

"You know...if you guys hurry you might just catch her still naked....and shes super slutty so Im sure she'll do you guys at the drop of a hat." Christian said rubbing his chin. Henerys eyes lit up as he was about to run past Christian and to Lita, before being stopped by Theodore Long.

"No my brotha, you dont wanna go with that snow flake, your a recovering sex addict, if you fall off the wagon you could end up with the likes of Mae Young again, now tell me do you want that?" Long said still holding on to Henery. Mark thought about it for a while then scraficed the sure thing, Theodore was right, the last thing that he wanted was to father another hand.

"Yea....your right." Henery said hanging his head in shame. Both men then looked behind them at Christian who was once again running full speed away from them. Long shook his head at him.

"There goes one quick cracker." He said as Chrstian disappeared around the corner, and soon into the locker room where Jericho was waiting telling his tale of conquest to Al Snow, Eric Bischoff, Rico, Johnathan Coachman, Test, Scott Steiner and anyone else who would listen, all of them quite entralled by his tale, except for Rico who just shot Jericho a snotty look, followed by a winking and puckering up his lips, at Jericho every time Jericho looked his way. Normally that would be enough for Jericho to kick his ass but he was to full of himself to stop. Christian waited at the back of the room until Jericho finished his story, which was meet with wild applause, Jericho being the showman that he is bowed, before ussering them all out of the locker room. After everyone was gone but Jericho and Christian Rico came back in the room, and handed Jericho a small peice of paper.

"Thats my number. Dont be a stranger." Rico said with a smile and a wink before leaving the room shaking his ass in the manor of a any woman, trying her hardest to get attention. With Rico gone, Jericho opened the paper to see that Rico did indeed leave his phone number with a kiss from the pinkest of lipstick on it. Jericho shuddered at the paper and then proceeded to rip it up into as many pieces as possible before dropping it to the floor. Jericho then turned his attention to Christian who was still standing in the door way, and grinned at him.

"My two Canadain dollars please." Jericho said smiling holding out his hand. Christian just grinned and shook his head.

"Nope sorry Chris I won. I poked Lita with one strong and mighty thrust then I took off as fast as I could." Chrstian said. Jericho simply raised an eyebrow.

"You just poked her once and ran away?" Jericho questioned.

"Yup." Christian said with a nod.

"But....why not stick around to enjoy it?"

"Dude....We both knew going into this that Lita was one serioulsy ugly dog faced diva, but...." Christian stopped not sure if he should continue.

"But what?" Jericho said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude.....you ever see that porn movie called chicks with dicks?" Christian asked shuddering all at the same time. Jericho jaw dropped to the floor as the shudder that Christian had felt seconds before entered his body.

"Say no more."

"I wont."

"Good....I on the other hand, nailed the dickless Trish, and well...Ive been telling the story ever since." Jericho said. Christian just shrugged.

"That dosent matter, all that matters is I poked Lita before you nailed Trish."

"I wouldnt be so sure."

"Well I wold be!" Christian said his face turning a little red. Jericho laughed and stroked his chin again.

"Ok on the count of three we both say our times." Jericho suggested Christian nodded and both started the count.

"1....2....3....17 minutes!" They both shouted at the same time only to both sigh afterwards.

"A tie!?" Jericho shouted.

"Yeah...well I guess we split the two Canadian dollars, and share the title The King Of Canadian Mojo." Christian suggested. A suggestion that was quickly shrugged off by Jericho.

"No way! Ive worked to hard to give up on thatnow! I say the bet continues!

"How?"

"We raised the stakes...double it even!" Jericho said making a fist and smiling. Christians jaw just dropped with widened eyes as he thought about it.

"FOUR WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLARS!?! ARE YOU MAD!!!"

"Now it sounds like YOUR scared."

"Me scared never! What do you propose?" Christian asked. Jericho grinned yet again.

"We nail the unnailable!"

"The unnailable?"

"Yes! I go after Stephanie McMahon and you go after Molly Holly! Who ever nails there respectivelady first wins.

"No fair! You get the slutty Stephanie McMahon and I get the virginal Molly Holly! No way thats fair!" Christian protested.

"Dude its more then fair that stupid bitchy Stephanie McMahon was a HUGE dick tease! I never nailed her..." Jericho confessed, shocking Christian who suddenly found himself smiling.

"Ok.....Your on!" Christian said, as both Canadains shook hands on the new bet.

Maybe...or maybe not...The End.....Im not sure yet...

ITS DONE....possibly. You see I was clever I covered my ass! I can leave it here if I want making you beg for more, but at the same time have a great ending or I could come back later on and do more....just like inTerminator 3!!! Anyways, yeah I know I had a blast writing this, but Im not psychic, why dont you reviewand tell me what you thought.

LaTerZ

-T Bond 


End file.
